powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Titan Physiology
The power to use the traits and powers of Titans of Greek Mythology. Variation of Transcendent Physiology and Greek Deity Physiology. Capabilities User can draw power and abilities connected to the Titans, the second generation of Divine Beings in Greek Mythology. The Titans were ruled by descendants of Gaia and Ouranos and overthrown in Titanomachy. Those Titans who fought against Olympians were imprisoned and/or punished, while those that either assisted them or stayed neutral were left free. Deities 'The Twelve Titans' *'Coeus' **Cold Manipulation (Lord of the North) ***Cold Air Manipulation ***Ice Manipulation **Cosmic Manipulation **Divine Sight **Extrasensory Perception ***Flawless Clairvoyance ***Prescience **Knowledge Deity Physiology **Knowledge Embodiment ***Intelligence Manipulation *'Crius' **Constellation Manipulation ***Constellation Creation **Constellation Physiology **Stellar Embodiment ***Stellar Manipulation ***Stellar Physiology *'Hyperion' **Absolute Sight **Light Embodiment ***Light Generation ***Light Manipulation ****Absolute Light ***Light Mimicry **Solar Deity Physiology ***Solar Manipulation **Supernatural Wisdom **Vision Manipulation *'Iapetus' **Divine Weaponry (Iapetus's Spear) **Enhanced Polearm Proficiency **Meta Crafting ***Supernatural Artisan **Mortality Manipulation ***Death-Force Manipulation ***Mortality Inducement **Prime Being (progenitor of mankind) ***Origin Transcendence (As mankind's ancestor by being a Titan) **Omni-Empathy **Underworld Lordship **Violence/Death Embodiment (violent death) ***Pain Manipulation *'Kronos/Cronus' **Authority (King of the Titans) **Deity Consumption/Gut Imprisonment **Divine Weaponry (Cronus's Sickle) ***Stone Weaponry **Elysium Lordship (top layer of the underworld & later in mythology) **Enhanced Charisma **Fertility Manipulation **Harvest Manipulation **Plant Manipulation ***Plant Growth **Sickle Proficiency **Temporal Cognition **Time Manipulation (later mythology) *'Mnemosyne' **Knowledge Deity Physiology ***Nigh Omniscience ****Supernatural Intelligence *****Panmnesia **Lake/River Manipulation (River Lethe) **Memory Embodiment ***Memory Physiology ***Meta Memory Manipulation **Omnilingualism **Precognition **Time Manipulation (Limited) *'Oceanus/Tethys' **Lake/River Manipulation (Tethys) **Ocean Embodiment ***Ocean Lordship ***Ocean Manipulation ***Water Manipulation ****Tidal Wave Generation ****Water Generation ****Water Mimicry *'Phoebe' **Lunar Deity Physiology ***Light Manipulation ***Lunar Manipulation ****Lunar Affinity **Precognition **Prescience **Prophecy Construction *'Rhea' **Authority (Queen of the Titans) **Earth Manipulation **Fertility Embodiment ***Fertility Manipulation ****Fertility Inducement ****Reproduction Manipulation ***Super Fecundity **Land Embodiment **Lion Manipulation **Mother Goddess Physiology (limited) **Mountain Manipulation **Plant Manipulation **Serenity Inducement *'Theia' **Divine Sight ***Absolute Sight ***Ultimate Vision **Clairvoyance ***Prescience **Enhanced Charisma **Light Manipulation ***Esoteric, Sacred & White Light Manipulation **Supreme Observation **Vision Manipulation *'Themis' **Almighty Law Creation **Blindsight **Divine Object (Blindfold & Scales of Justice) **Divine Weaponry (Sword) **Enhanced Swordsmanship **Judgement Manipulation ***Punishment **Justice Embodiment ***Justice Manipulation **Order Embodiment ***Order Manipulation ****Law Manipulation **Seer ***Clairvoyance ****Precognition 'Younger Titans:' *'Asteria' **Darkness Manipulation **Prescience **Stellar Manipulation *'Astraeus' **Air Manipulation **Astrology **Twilight Manipulation (Dusk) *'Atlas' **Absolute Stamina ***Absolute Endurance **Astrology ***Celestial Manipulation (limited) **Enhanced Combat **Sky Manipulation (Limited) **Strength Embodiment ***Absolute Strength *'Dione' **Divine Sight **Healing **Mother Goddess Physiology (in some stories) **Nymph Physiology (Oceanid) **Prophecy Construction **Seer **Telepathy *'Eos' **Day Inducement **Enhanced Archery **Enhanced Beauty **Twilight Embodiment (the Dawn) ***Twilight Manipulation ****Dawn Manipulation **Solar Deity Physiology ***Light Manipulation ***Solar Empowerment (linked to Helios) **Wing Manifestation *'Epimetheus' **Animal Creation **Hindsight *'Hecate' **Door Projection **Femininity Aspect Manifestation **Fertility Manipulation ***Reproduction Manipulation **Knowledge Deity Physiology (trivial knowledge) **Nature Manipulation **Night Manipulation **Lunar Deity Physiology ***Lunar Manipulation **Magic Lordship ***Almighty Magic ***Necromancy ***Omni-Magic **Ocean Manipulation **Path Manipulation **Poison Manipulation **Sky Manipulation **Soul Manipulation ***Phantasm Manipulation **Transcendent Mage Physiology **Underworld Lordship *'Helios' **Authority **Creator Deity Physiology **Demiurge Physiology **Divine Object (Crown, & Chariot; given to Apollo) **Divine Sight **Enhanced Archery **Fertility Manipulation ***Fertility Inducement/Plant Growth **Heaven Lordship **Health Manipulation ***Regeneration Manipulation **Joy Bringer (who gives joy to mortals) **Life-Force Manipulation **Nigh Omniscience ***Absolute Intelligence **Ocean Manipulation (in later myths) **Seer ***Flawless Clairvoyance **Solar Deity Physiology ***Solar Embodiment/Life Derivation ***Solar Generation ***Solar Manipulation ****Esoteric Sun Manipulation ****Fire Manipulation *****Holy Fire Manipulation ****Heat Manipulation ****Light Manipulation ****Pure Solar Manipulation ***Solar Physiology ***Solar Vision **Supernatural Beauty **Temporal Cognition **Theurgy **Trinity Force **Vision Manipulation *'Lelantos' **Air Manipulation **Imperceptibility **Hunting Deity Physiology ***Predator Instinct ****Enhanced Senses ****Enhanced Stealth ****Enhanced Tracking **Psychic Shadow *'Leto' **Fertility Embodiment ***Fertility Manipulation **Imperceptibility **Psychic Shadow *'Menoetius' **Anger Embodiment ***Anger Manipulation ****Anger/Hatred Empowerment ****Hatred Manipulation ****Rage Manipulation *****Rage Inducement **Violence Inducement *'Metis' **Knowledge Deity Physiology ***Knowledge Embodiment ****Knowledge Manipulation ****Nigh Omniscience *****Supernatural Wisdom **Nymph Physiology (Oceanid) **Shapeshifting **Trickster *'Pallas' **Combat Empowerment **Enhanced Combat **Predator Instinct **War Manipulation ***War Inducement *'Perses' **Destroyer Deity Physiology ***Destruction Embodiment ****Destruction *****Destructive Energy Manipulation **Volcanic Fields Manipulation ***Volcano Physiology *'Prometheus' **Fire Manipulation ***Eternal Flame/Holy Fire Manipulation (Flames of Olympus) ***Fire Generation **Intuitive Aptitude **Life Earth Manipulation ***Life Creation **Knowledge Deity Physiology ***Nigh Omniscience ****Omnicompetence ****Supernatural Intelligence ****Supernatural Wisdom ****Supernatural Wits **Regenerative Healing Factor **Sacrificial Power **Seer ***Prescience **Supernatural Creativity **Trickster ***Supernatural Charisma *'Selene' **Cycle Manipulation **Divine Object (Lunar Torch, & Chariot; given to Artemis) **Enhanced Archery **Femininity Manipulation **Lunar Deity Physiology ***Lunar Embodiment ***Lunar Manipulation ****Esoteric Moon Manipulation ****Lunar Generation ****Light Manipulation ****Pure Moon Manipulation *****Fertility Inducement ***Lunar Physiology ***Lunar Vision **Night Manipulation ***Night Empowerment **Supernatural Beauty **Time Manipulation Associations *Giant Physiology *Greek Deity Physiology *Transcendent Physiology *Protogenoi Physiology Known Users See Also: Our Titans Are Different. Gallery Titans.jpg|Titans (DC Comics) Titamon.jpg|Titamon (Digimon) ToM2005.jpg|Minus Donna, the group of Titans Hecate.jpg|Hecate Mnemosyne_H.png|Mnemosyne (Valkyrie Crusade) Rhea H.png|Rhea (Valkyrie Crusade) Hecate_H.png|Hecate (Valkyrie Crusade) Leto_H.png|Leto (Valkyrie Crusade) Pala_H.png|Pala (Valkyrie Crusade) Prometheus_H.png|Prometheus (Valkyrie Crusade) Selene_H.png|Selene (Valkyrie Crusade) Moonshadow_Eos_H.png|Eos (Valkyrie Crusade) Titans Hercules.jpg|The Titans (Hercules) were a race of primordial beings that once roamed the world, including... Hercules Lythos.jpg|...Lythos... Hercules Hydros.jpg|...Hydros... Hercules Pyros.jpg|...Pyros... Hercules Stratos.jpg|...Stratos... Hercules Cyclops.jpg|...Cyclops... Hercules Antaeus.jpg|...Antaeus... Hercules Atlas.jpg|...Atlas... Hercules Cronus.jpg|...Cronus... Hercules Echidna.jpg|...Echidna... Hercules Prometheus.jpg|...Prometheus... Hercules Typhon.jpg|...and Typhon. Kingdom Hearts Hydros.png|Hydros (Kingdom Hearts) Kingdom Hearts Lythos.png|Lythos (Kingdom Hearts) Pyros.jpg|Mnemosyne (Hercules and Xena - The Animated Movie: The Battle for Mount Olympus) Hydros.jpg|Tethys (Hercules and Xena - The Animated Movie: The Battle for Mount Olympus) Kronika-1.jpg|Kronika (Mortal Kombat 11) is a Titan, a primordial being that predates the Elder Gods, other races and the Realms themselves. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Mimicry Category:Fighting Power Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Manipulations Category:Physiology Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Divine Powers Category:Transcendent Powers Category:Transcendent Physiologies Category:Almighty Powers Category:Galleries Category:Common Powers